The present invention comprises a new Petunia, botanically known as Petunia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘PEHY0015’.
‘PEHY0015’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has purple flowers, relatively early flowering, medium green foliage, good branching, a semi-trailing habit, and large flowers.
‘PEHY0015’ originated from a hybridization made in October 2010 in a controlled breeding environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands. The female parent was the unpatented proprietary plant designated ‘N0116-1’ with purple-rose flower color and a very flat and vigorous plant habit.
The male parent of ‘PEHY0015’ was an unpatented proprietary plant identified as ‘N0177-1’ with deep rose flower color, a mounding plant habit, and having relatively low vigor.
The resulting seeds were sown in February 2011. ‘PEHY0015’ was selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross May 25, 2011 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘PEHY0015’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in June 2011 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.